


Tobio

by ClaireChevalier



Series: OiSugaTobio Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby!Tobio, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fem!Koushi, Genderbending, smol tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tobio adalah dunia Tooru dan Koushi.





	Tobio

  
**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**  
_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  
**.**  
**.**  
An Oikawa Tooru x Fem!Sugawara Koushi fanfict  
With smol Tobio  <3

.  
.

* * *

  
Enam bulan menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang tua tentunya sudah membuat Tooru dan Koushi terbiasa dengan ‘panggilan’ tengah malam dari bayi mereka. Meski begitu, ada hari di mana Tooru bersikap lebih kekanakan dari umurnya dan menahan Koushi untuk segera mendatangi _box_ bayi di ruang sebelah ketika putra kecil mereka tiba-tiba menangis di tengah malam. Seperti sekarang misalnya, sebelah tangan Tooru yang berada di pinggang Koushi semakin mengerat tatkala Koushi hendak turun dari tempat tidur mereka.

“Tooru.” Koushi berusaha melepaskan dekapan sang suami di pinggangnya.

“Hmm, sebentar lagi, Kou-chan.” Tooru menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak istrinya, mencium harumnya deterjen yang melekat di baju tidur Koushi yang bercampur dengan wangi khas sang istri.

“Tooru, Tobio sedang menangis! Aku harus mengecek keadaannya.” Kali ini Koushi menepuk keras tangan Tooru agar pria itu segera melepaskannya, dan berhasil. Suara Koushi yang naik setengah oktaf dan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti mau tak mau membuat Tooru mengalah, meski disertai gerutuan. Ya, orang tua mana yang suka mendengarkan anaknya menangis terlalu lama.

Begitu Tooru melepaskannya, Koushi langsung bergegas ke ruangan sebelah yang terhubung dengan kamarnya dan Tooru, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca.

“Jagoan kecil Mama kenapa, hmm?” Kantuk yang tadi masih dirasakan Koushi langsung menghilang begitu melihat bayi kecilnya yang baru saja genap berusia enam bulan beberapa hari lalu menangis tersedu dengan posisi menelungkup di dalam _box_. Peluh tampak menghiasi kening Tobio, sementara sungai air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pipi tembemnya. Koushi segera meraih Tobio dan menggendongnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perlahan punggung kecil putranya yang terisak.

“Hmm, popoknya masih kering,” Koushi bergumam begitu selesai mengecek kondisi popok putranya, lalu menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi bayinya yang mulai memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Ia sedikit lega begitu tangisan Tobio mulai mereda, digantikan oleh isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir kecilnya. Koushi menaruh tangannya di kening sang bayi, memastikan suhu tubuh buah hatinya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Tobio yang berada di samping _box_ -nya.

“Tidak demam … Tobio lapar?”

Pertanyaan Koushi hanya dibalas gerutuan tidak jelas dari bayinya yang masih terisak kecil. Saat ia sudah memosisikan dirinya untuk menyusui Tobio, bayi laki-laki menggemaskan itu menolak untuk disusui, mencoba memberitahu ibunya bahwa dia sedang tidak lapar.

“Ada apa? Popoknya sudah penuh?” Sosok Tooru yang setengah mengantuk muncul tiba-tiba. Ternyata walaupun tadi ia sempat menahan Koushi, Tooru tak tega juga mendengar tangisan bayinya yang tak kunjung reda.

Koushi hanya menggeleng sembari membenarkan piyamanya. “Dia juga sedang tidak lapar. Mungkin terkejut karena terbangun tiba-tiba.”

“Oh, jagoannya Papa sedang protes karena malam ini tidak tidur dengan Papa dan Mama ya, hmm?” Tooru mengambil Tobio dari gendongan Koushi. Tangannya menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipi tembem bayinya yang memerah.

“Ba … ba!” Tobio akhirnya mengoceh tidak jelas begitu ia berada di dekapan papanya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Tooru sementara tangan mungilnya menggenggam permukaan kaos putih yang dipakai Tooru.

Koushi merasakan kehangatan saat ia melihat pemandangan itu. Sejak Tobio lahir, Tooru memang terkadang menunjukkan kecemburuannya karena perhatian Koushi lebih banyak tercurah pada putra mereka. Ia kadang bertingkah kekanakan untuk memperoleh perhatian Koushi, seperti saat menahan istrinya ketika Tobio menangis tadi misalnya. Tapi meski begitu, Koushi tahu bahwa Tooru-lah yang paling tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Tobio ataupun kebalikannya.

“Sudah pintar protes ya sekarang,” Tooru menjawil pelan pangkal hidung Tobio yang juga memerah karena tangis, “baiklah, karena Tobio-chan sudah melancarkan protes keras, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau tidur dengan Papa dan Mama? Kau memang tidak bisa membiarkan Papa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Mama, ya?” Tooru tertawa begitu merasakan cubitan di tulang rusuknya dari sang istri. Ia lalu mencium kedua pipi Tobio yang sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis sebelum kembali beranjak ke kamarnya dan Koushi.

Begitu sampai di kamar tidur mereka, Tooru langsung meletakkan si kecil Tobio di tengah ranjang, lalu ikut berbaring di sisi putranya sementara Koushi berbaring di sisi lainnya. Tak sampai semenit mereka berbaring, deru napas halus Tobio mulai terdengar stabil. Putranya itu sudah kembali terlelap dengan mengemut salah satu ibu jarinya.

“Sepertinya dia benar-benar menangis karena ingin tidur bersama kita. Begitu dibawa ke sini langsung tertidur pulas,” Koushi terkekeh saat melihat wajah damai bayi laki-lakinya, tak percaya bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu Tobio baru saja menangis histeris. Sebelah tangannya lalu mengelus pelan kepala Tobio yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

“Dia ini ‘kan memang pengganggu yang paling menggemaskan.” Tooru melepaskan ibu jari Tobio dari mulutnya, lalu mengecup pipinya sekali lagi sebelum memerangkap tubuh mungil putranya di dalam dekapan.

“Iya, sampai-sampai kalau sudah di dekat Tobio, papanya juga tak peduli dengan mamanya.” Nada bicara Koushi terdengar protes, tapi wajahnya yang tersenyum manis bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya itu.

“Oh, ternyata Mama juga merasa cemburu kalau Tobio mencuri semua perhatian Papa. Kupikir aku saja yang cemburu,” Tooru terkekeh, lalu memanjangkan salah satu lengannya yang tadi mendekap Tobio untuk memeluk tubuh istrinya dari samping.

“Kalau untuk Tobio, Mama rela kok perhatian Papa dimonopoli,” Koushi berkata sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Tobio yang menggeliat nyaman di dekapan suaminya.

Tooru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, lalu gantian mengecup puncak kepala sang istri. Ia lalu menarik selimut, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan keluarga kecilnya sebelum kembali terlelap.

“Selamat malam, Kou-chan, Tobio-chan.”

“Selamat malam, Papa."

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Welcome to OiSuga & smol!Tobio wolrd o//  
> Terinspirasi dr fict2 gendbend oisuga-nya author myunqsoo yg berbasis di arsip oisuga english, jd suka dgn hc oikxfem!suga yg punya smol tobio <33  
> Semoga suka!  
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 03052017


End file.
